


Dance with the Demon

by Fearless_Fangirl



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4424873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearless_Fangirl/pseuds/Fearless_Fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper was alone on prom night, waiting for something get him out of there. Until a mysterious man comes along and changes everything.<br/>Older!Dipper, Human!Bill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance with the Demon

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/lMSkC2PGyTs
> 
> Song they dance to.

Dipper stood alone in the corner of the gymnasium, wondering about all the things he could be doing at home right now, instead of being here. This was the senior prom, something he didn't plan on attending. Unfortunately, Mabel caught him last second and forced him to come along too.

"It will be fun, Dip dot! Trust me! You may even meet someone special there!"  
Mabel had said. Of course he agreed, Dipper wasn't about to disappoint his sister. Now he was regretting it.

He glanced up for a moment, just to see what was happening. All he saw was people grinding up against each other and drunk students stumbling around blindly. He sighed, what was he even still doing here? It's not liked he had many friends to begin with and Mabel was nowhere to be seen, this just seemed pointless.

He felt his car keys in his pocket, so tempting. Just go home, nobody will notice, his thoughts began to creep up on him. It's not anybody will care anyway, just go, join me! 

He turned to leave, small tears began falling from his eyes. He was a nobody and not a single person would notice him gone. 

Fortunately for Dipper, someone had noticed.

Dipper felt a hand grab his wrist and pull him away from the door. "Wait! Don't go!" A voice cried out to him. Dipper whirled around to face this person and was left breathless. 

The mystery figure was a darker male, somewhat taller than him, blond hair, yellow freckles that covered both of his cheeks, with one bright yellow eye and another covered by a triangle eyepatch. He was wearing a yellow tux with a black bow tie, black gloves, and a small black top hat with a yellow ribbon going around it. He was smiling at the flustered boy, there was no denying that this man was attractive. Also no denying that he liked the color yellow. 

The man's face softened "You ok, Pine tree? You look like you saw a ghost!" He chuckled. Dipper froze at the sound of his voice, it was husky but also warm. "P-Pine tree?" Dipper shyly responded, questioning the new nickname he had received from this man. 

"Yeah! I'll explain it later, but for now, I want to talk about you!" The man poked Dipper on the chest, making him squirm slightly. "Me? I don't even know your name!" Dipper squeaked in response, making the man laugh.

Even his laugh is attractive, Dipper thought. 

"I forgot to introduce myself! The name's Bill, Bill Cipher." Bill stuck his hand out, motioning for Dipper to take it. Dipper looked at Bill warily then slowly took his hand. "Dipper. My name is Dipper" He replied. 

Bill chuckled, "I already knew that, but that's for another time!" Bill took Dipper's hand and kissed it before releasing it. Dipper, now completely red from embarrassment, struggled to speak.

"W-What do you want f-from me?" Dipper spoke softly, trying not to scare Bill away. Bill did not hesitate to answer. "I want to know why you were leaving," Bill started, "and why you were crying. AND I wanted to ask you for a dance."

Dipper stared at him wide eyed, a million questions swarming through his head. He chose one of those questions and spoke it out loud.

"Why do you want to dance with me?" Dipper asked quickly. Did Bill even hear him? He assumed so because he was laughing again.

Bill's laughter turned into a sigh before he spoke again, "Isn't it obvious? I like you, kid! You're cute when you're flustered like that. There should be the perfect song coming on in a moment. I would know, I picked it. So, is it a yes or a no?" Bill extended his hand once again, this time to lead him onto the dance floor. Dipper knew this, he hesitated.

After some thought, he sighed in defeat and took Bill's waiting hand. Bill nearly hopped to the dance floor with excitement, Dipper stared at him with endearment and chuckled at his giddiness. 

"You know how to slow dance, right?" Bill asked when they reached a good spot on the floor. Dipper blushed and stared down at his shoes. "I've done it once before, but I wasn't that good at it." Bill shrugged, "Fine with me." Bill positioned Dipper's hands where they needed to be, as he didn't remember. The song began to pick up, Dipper recognize it instantly.

Here I stand, Helpless and left for dead

"Dance with the devil?" Dipper asked, his voice barely above a whisper. Bill only nodded and smiled at him, continuing to lead the dance.

Close your eyes, So many days go by. Easy to find what's wrong, Harder to find what's right

Dipper refused to look up at Bill, out of sheer embarrassment. He could tell that people were staring, judging, mocking. Bill noticed this and frowned, his grip tightening on Dipper's hand.

I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies

Bill thought for a moment, suddenly coming up with an idea. If people were going to watch, than he was going to put on a show!

I won't stay long in this world so wrong

Dipper, gaining some confidence, looked up to see Mabel in the crowd. She noticed his stare and gave him a thumbs up, cheering him on in her own way. He felt Bill get closer to him as Dipper turned is attention back to him. "Follow my lead." Bill whispered. Dipper pondered what he could mean, as that's what he was already doing.

Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight

Bill began to quicken his pace, changing dances to more of a ballroom dance. Dipper was starting to catch on to what he was doing. People were watching, that's just what Bill wanted. Dipper was blushing madly, but went along with it.

Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight

Dipper turned his gaze away from the watching crowd and back to Bill. Bill hadn't stopped looking at him, Dipper assumed. Bill gave him a small grin and chuckled.

Trembling, crawling across my skin, feeling your cold dead eyes, stealing the life of mine

"Are you scared, Dipper?" Bill whispered, sending a chill down Dipper's spine. More of excitement and curiosity than fear. "Not really," Dipper replied "I just don't like them staring." Bill blushed, "If they're going to stare then we better put on a show for them, hm?" Dipper's eyes widened but nodded slowly, leaving fear and worry behind him.

I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies

Bill smiled at Dipper's quiet response and began to twirl him. Dipper did a good job following along with it, almost laughing while he was being twirled.

I won't stay long in this world so wrong

They gracefully picked up where they were before. They had everybody's attention at this point, whether the crowd wanted to see it or not.

Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight

Bill gave Dipper another twirl before dipping him down, looking him in the eyes. They stayed there for a moment, just staring, both blushing madly. Bill winked, bringing them back to the proper position and continuing the dance. 

Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight

The song continued for a while, as did their dance. People in the crowd began dwindling away, but most stayed to watch. Bill's plan had worked, to get the crowd's attention AND to get the dance that he wanted. He smirked at the thought of this and Dipper raised an eyebrow, wondering what he could be thinking about.

The song ended, their dance coming to a stop. Bill pulled away from Dipper, bowing at the crowd and at him. Applause could be heard, as well as a girl screaming "THAT'S MY BROTHER RIGHT THERE! YOU GO, BRO BRO!" Dipper chuckled and looked away from his sister and everyone else. Bill grabbed his hand and began to lead him off the dance floor, everything returning to what it once was. 

Bill turned to face him and smiled. "Thank you, Dipper." Bill said, leaving a puzzled expression on Dipper's face. "I could tell you felt nervous doing that. I was nervous too, to be honest." He took a deep breath "Which is why this is going to be all the more nerve wracking."

Dipper barely had a chance to ask what he meant, as Bill's lips crashed into his, leaving him in utter shock. After a while, Dipper's eyes fluttered close and he deepened the kiss. It didn't last long but it was something for them to enjoy, they had the same passion, the same thing driving them into the kiss. 

Bill was the first to back away, but he was still close enough to rest his head on Dipper's forehead. They both breathing heavily, laughing at the craziness of what had just happened. The world around them didn't matter at the moment, it was just them.

Bill was the first to speak, "I'm sorry to leave you like this, but I have to go." Dipper nodded knowingly, backing away from Bill. "May fate bring us together once again, Dipper Pines. Until then, farewell!" Bill bellowed, making Dipper laugh. And with that, Bill bowed and headed for the door. 

Dipper stood where Bill left him in awe, in awe of everything that just happened, in awe of Bill. He heard a girly squeal from behind him and turned around just in time for Mabel to tackle him into a hug. "Woah there! Hey Mabel, I haven't seen you almost all night!" Dipper said, half laughing. Mabel ignored his point and began to question him.

"Where did he come from? Did you know him? I barely saw his face so I couldn't decipher who it was but STILL! I TOLD you it was a good idea to come!" Mabel said, nearly screaming at this point. "Well Mabel," Dipper began, "I have a question for you." "Whatcha got for me, Dip?" She questioned back, making Dipper roll his eyes a bit.

 

"What do you know about someone named Bill Cipher?"


End file.
